


Backstage

by heterophobictjkippen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Thespian Jared yeah boy, or doing any other responsibilities, this took forever to finish, uhhh gay, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobictjkippen/pseuds/heterophobictjkippen
Summary: In which Jared gets his costume fitted, a little something extra, and gives something in return//matts first smut leave me alone





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so
> 
> This is my first smut that I'm posting
> 
> So like
> 
> Oof
> 
> I'm not too proud of it but like? Why not share it yknow  
> P l e a s e give me tips to improve if you have any just don't comment telling me I suck I'm sensitive and will definitely cry
> 
> Anyways enjoy

“Jared, Connor needs to see you backstage. Go get fitted for your costume.” Jared’s attention was caught by his director, and he nodded, sauntering off to the dressing rooms.

He glanced around for Connor, and was met with his voice calling him. “Over here, Jare. Come inside.” He beaconed him into the small space, and shut the door behind him.

“I have this picked out for you. Go ahead, try it on.” He urged, handing him the pile of clothes. Jared nodded and set them to the side, stripping himself quickly.

“Don't look!” He whined, covering his bare torso with his shirt.

Connor huffed but nodded, turning himself around and impatiently tapping his foot while he waited for Jared to finish changing. 

“You can look now.”

With his cue, he turned to face Jared. He sucked in a breath. Holy. Shit.

“What, does it look bad?” Jared frowned, looking at himself in the mirror. He squeezed at his stomach and thighs. Was it too tight?

Connor immediately shook his head. “No, no, you look amazing, Jare. So pretty.” He purred, leaning in to lay a soft kiss on his lips.

That wasn't enough for either of the boys, and they quickly attached themselves again. 

Not even thirty seconds into their makeout session, Connor slipped his tongue into Jared’s mouth, lazily swirling their tongues together.

He could tell Jared was already growing desperate, by the way he was whining underneath the kiss.

Connor was growing desperate too, because he quickly pulled away and attached his lips to Jared's neck, biting and sucking on his sensitive skin messily. Jared began whimpering, and it fueled Connor even more.

He pulled away momentarily to pry away at Jared's costume, starting with the shirt. He laid soft kisses all over his stomach and eventually made his way down to his pants. Instead of taking them off completely, he pulled them down to his knees, leaving him with only his printed boxers protecting him. He stood back and breathed to himself. Jared stared back at Connor, looking disheveled and ruined. He was covered in new bruises and was panting, and Connor thought he looked absolutely ravishing. He wanted to completely ruin him, but they were on limited time.

“Jared,” Connor breathed. “What do you want me to do?” He asked, in a light teasing tone.

“Touch me, please.” Jared whined uncharacteristically. “Please.” He emphasized and shot Connor his hooded puppy dog eyes.

Connor agreed silently and pushed his body against Jared's. He reached into his boxers and Jared gasped. The taller boy smirked to himself and pulled his cock out, giving him a few slow strokes. He stared into Jared's glossy eyes and listened close to the quiet noises he was making. He began moving his hand, not too slow, but not as fast as Jared wanted. 

Jared felt his knees turn to jelly. He gripped Connor's shirt and bucked against his hand. “Shit.” He muttered, keeping himself quiet to prevent anyone on stage from hearing him. Despite trying to focus on his pleasure, he kept the fear of getting caught tucked into the back of his mind. However, a tiny part of him enjoyed the adrenaline thinking about it gave him.

Connor had attached himself to his neck while he worked his right hand. He used his left to explore the rest of Jared's body, paying very close attention to his hips, thighs, and stomach. He had figured out those were Jared's most sensitive spots.

“I-I'm close.” The latter breathily moaned, squirming against Connor's hand.

“Go ahead, baby boy.” Connor hummed, speeding his pace slightly to bring Jared closer to his peak.

He clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle the shriek as he came. Connor stroked him slowly to bring him down before pulling away and licking the cum off of his hand.

“I suppose you should go back now?” Connor said, helping Jared get his costume back on.

“I'm not on for another couple acts. And with how bad everyone is, we have a spare ten minutes.” He shrugged, pulling Connor into a quick kiss. “Besides, I owe you something, don't I?”

“Mhm.” The taller boy purred. Jared shakily got down on his knees, unzipping Connor's dark jeans. He wasn't patient, heated by the adrenaline of sneaking backstage and still horny from the hand job. He wasted no time pulling Connor out of his boxers, licking the head of his dick teasingly.

“Jared,” He huffed. “Hurry up.” 

Jared obliged, licking a long stripe up his length before slowly taking it into his mouth. Connor groaned and threaded his fingers into the other boy's hair, pulling on it gently.

He hummed in response and the vibrations made Connor shudder. “Shit, Jared. You're so good.” He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut while Jared bobbed his head to a slow rhythm. 

He looked up to Connor with hooded eyelids, and Connor looked back down, letting out a low moan. “Good boy, Jare.” He pulled on his short hair again. “I'm close.”

Jared sped up, trying to prevent himself from gagging. Connor reached his own climax into his mouth, pulling away once he was finished. He swallowed, and licked his lips.

“You did good, baby.” Connor murmured, helping the boy back up. “One quick kiss before you leave?”

Jared agreed, standing on his toes to press his lips against Connor's momentarily. Once he pulled away, he adjusted his glasses and smoothed his hair. “Thanks for yanking me, nerd.” He scoffed, opening the door.

“Tell Leo I need him back here. Same reason.” Connor told him, stepping out of the dressing room. “Besides what we just finished in there.” He brought his voice down and winked.

“Will do.” Jared hummed, starting to go back behind the stage. “Oh, and Connor?”

“Mm?”

“We should do this again.” 

“Agreed.” Connor nodded and smirked. “Go do your thing, you funky little thespian.”


End file.
